I Need You Now
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Songfic to the song I need you now by Lady Antebellum. We first see how she thinks of him after the break and how much she need him and then how much she needs her. It's upto the reader who this story is about.


_**Authors note: **_Thanks to Nikki for betaing the stroy :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

* * *

_**I Need You Now. **_

_**Picture perfect memories,**_

_**Scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

She was sitting on the floor looking at pictures of them. Past and present. They had fallen out of a box while she was cleaning her closet and it was first sight of the pictures that she realized which photos they were.

A silent tear found its way down her check and to the now messy floor.

A mess of old and new memories of a relationship that again had ended. It had done so before as well, yet this time she had dared to hope it would last.

She held up a faded picture of them that was taken about seventeen years back. She knew from the first time she saw him that he was the right one, even before she had gotten to know him. He was so handsome and had simply swept her off her feet.

She thought about how long it had been since they broke it off and concluded that it was three months, and before that about six years or so. They wanted to keep it professional.

In the mean time she had been with a couple of other girls and he had been with some women, some she approved of, some she didn't.

Of course she wanted him to be happy, but she also wanted him to be happy with her, and no one else. She sighed as she put the pictures back in their box and the box in the closet wondering if he was ever thinking of her at all as she could not stop thinking of him.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

She looked at the phone through a haze of alcohol. Oh how badly she wanted to call him. She just missed him so badly and because of that she was now drunk.

"I need you," she whispered through her tears, holding her phone using all her will not to call him, knowing that if she did she would most likely say something she would regret.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

He was looking at the empty glass of whisky in his hand wishing she was there sharing it with him and that he was not sitting there drinking by himself. They had done that a lot over the years after rough cases and hard times.

She often used to come knocking on his door when he least expected it, but not this time and she probably wouldn't either. The last break-up had been hard and it shouldn't have been, not at all as they belonged together.

He thought about it figuring that they had always loved each other and from the first moment they met he had thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. In fact he still thought that and he hated seeing her with other men.

But then again, she was a single woman that could have anyone she wanted, yet he wanted it to be him and no one else, he wanted her back so badly, to have her in his arms, to kiss her, to feel her, to make love to her, have her forever by his side.

He was at that very moment thinking about if he ever crossed her mind or if what they had by now had been forgotten.

"I miss you, …." he whispered filling up his glass again to drown his sorrow, and, hopefully his longing for her… For now.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,**_

_**And I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

The clock read 1.15 AM when a very drunk and tired man looked at his phone. Oh how badly he wanted to call her, the love of his life. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. After all, he had promised he wouldn't. And even if he did she probably wouldn't pick up when she saw his number. It was just hopeless.

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Oh baby I need you now.**_

It was one week later and she just couldn't resist anymore. Again she was drunk, but she needed him, oh God how she needed him. To have him, to feel him inside her, right then and there.

So she picked up the phone and called his number begging that he would pick up.

She couldn't help, but to actually smile when he picked up and with a groggy voice said, "Hello?"

"Hi handsome, it's me, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked, trying to sound as little drunk as possible.

"No, I was not. Actually I was thinking of you," he said with a sigh.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked with a little giggle.

"I have and so have you?" he concluded.

"Guilty," she admitted.

"So why did you call?" he wanted to know.

"I, I, I need you," she said, her voice insecure.

"In what way?" rang the question.

"In every way, I need to feel you around me, for you to have me. I need to have you there when I wake up and when I go to bed, I want to work side by side with you again, please handsome," she begged on the verge of crying.

"I must admit I need you too, more than I first thought, more than I thought was possible," he answered.

"Really you do?" she asked happily.

"I do yes," he said smiling.

"Handsome, can you please come over?" she asked.

"I will be there soon, sweetheart," he promised.

"I'll leave the door open as I am really tired and I need rest," she said with a yawn.

He didn't replay. He simply just hung up and called for a cab to her place and as soon as he got there, he opened the door only to walk into the bedroom and find her sleeping in bed. He quickly got undressed and crawled under the sheets to her. As he wrapped his arm around her, she snuggled closely and sighed satisfyingly. He had returned to her and, this time, she, even in her deep sleep, knew he would stay.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and ver much appriciated :o)


End file.
